


Game On

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lingerie, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Revenge, Sexting, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv gets her own back on Rita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Games" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) and for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/).

Liv’s hand hovered on the doorknob even though Gilda – or Rita, or whatever her name really was – was long gone. Opening the door, she sighed tiredly when she saw the room was empty again. She hated her for what she’d done, for the sick game she was playing all along but the kicker was, she was nice, she was fun. Liv had liked her. It was getting hard to like anyone these days.

She walked over to the bed, stroking over the one remaining item left behind. No doubt meant as a petty thank you for the right hook but Liv couldn’t shake the fire it stirred inside her. Even optimism brain couldn’t quell the hate she felt for that woman right now.

She grabbed the lingerie off the bed and returned to her room, ready with a trash can and a lighter but she couldn’t bring herself to actually burn it. Instead, she pulled her own t-shirt off, unclasping her cute cotton bra and slipping into what had to be the most scandalous thing she’d ever worn. Shucking off her jeans, she toyed with the waistband on her panties before shoving them down too.

Spreading herself out on the bed, she thought about how good it had felt to punch her, to have an outlet for all the pain she’d been carrying because of that woman. It was vindictive and the brain she was on felt a snap of whiplash as such a negative feeling made her feel so good but Liv couldn’t help how wet it made her.

Teasing her hand down to her cunt, she spread herself open and stroked her clit with her middle finger. Unable to resist, she decided two could play at Rita’s slutty little game and she reached for her phone, snapping a photo of herself flipping Rita – Gilda – the bird while jilling herself off. 

Liv bit her lip, trying to keep her focus as she typed out _I enjoy your leftovers too x_ and sent it to her. Dropping the phone, she tried to let every thought of the hateful woman go but within a handful of seconds, her phone vibrated again.

Swallowing, she opened the text, staring at a picture of a vibrator against the front of some very familiar panties that she’d thought the dryer monster had eaten. Her phone vibrated again and she narrowed her eyes to read the words, breath hitching as she rubbed faster over her clit. _Not as much as I <3 stealing what’s yours x_.

Liv let her head fall back, confusion fogging the pleasure she’d worked up, hating that her game was being subverted. She roused herself when the vibrations insistently kept on and on, her voice shaking as she answered the call. “I hate you.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Gilda’s silky voice came down the line, pushing Liv right to the edge. “I hate you too.”

Liv hung up the phone, determined Rita would not hear her come, even though it was _Gilda_ she moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
